Shriekers
by Lu 14
Summary: Shriekers small fury little bundles of joy that may end up saving all of Atlantis and their human companions. CHAPTER TWO NOW UP!
1. Gift?

Colonel John Sheppard stared at the villager who held out the small creature to him.

"Is something wrong?" the man asked looking worried.

"No its just I...uh..." What the hell was he supposed to say?

"It is a gift that Lord Ri'don insisted that I give to you, and the others, as a show of our friendship, will you not except?"

John eyed the small creature then turned to look at his team who stood a little ways away.

"Um just a second I've gotta go talk to my teem, I promise I'll come right back." The villager looked a little stunned but nodded and Sheppard went over to the others. Rodney looked up as he approached.

"What was that all about?"He asked eyeing the villager John had been talking to. John ignored him and turned to Teyla.

"Do they always offer those things?"

"They did offer us them as a show of their friendship we accepted and since then my people have kept them as pets, they are quite harmless."

"Dose this mean we should accept them?" He asked looking back at the villager.

"If only not to offend them." She replied.

"Wait wait wait." Rodney said stepping closer."What kind of pet are we talking about here?" He asked picturing some large horse like or cow like creature in his minds eye.

"They are called Shriekers they are quite small with fur and..."

"Shriekers?" John and Rodney said in unison.

"They are only called that because they make a loud shrieking sound when Wraith are near."

"Hmmm maybe the little guys will come in handy." John replied.

"We cant just except some wiled animal I mean what if..."

"Mckay be quite and come on." Sheppard said and signalled a confused Ford and Ronon to fallow.

The villager looked all to relived to see John and his team returned.

"Ah so good for you to return pleas I implore you to except our gift of friendship."

"Yes pleas do." Said a deep cheery voice behind him.

They turned to see Lord Ri'don behind them.

"Oh hello Lord Ri'don." Teyla said with the incline of her head.

"Hello Teyla Colonel, I see you are excepting our gift are you not?"

"Um yes actually we are."

"We are?"Rodney said

"Yes Mckay we are." John snapped leaving no room for argument.

" Vary good then, Karrin show them the good ones."

The villager nodded and pulled out a large wooden cage full of the so called Shriekers.

The were small fury creatures about the size of Ginnie pigs. In fact they were so fury that you couldn't see any feet or eyes just to long antennae. They came in manydifferent colors from brown to black to spotted.

"Pleas pick one anyone you want."

John hesitated then leaned over the now open cage. The small creatures were ether moving about or sleeping in a corner. Teyla also approached looking at the many Shriekers.

She then smiled and picked up a small white one that instantly began to purr in her hands."I shall take this one." she placed the small creature on her shoulder. Amazingly enough it stayed their and continued to purr contentedly.

John looked back at the cage wondering which one he should take. Suddenly he spotted a small black one that was sort of trying to escape. John carefully picked it up andit to began to purr."Ill take him."he said still holding it carefully in his hands.

"Grate my turn."Rodney said. Stepping forward he looked into the cage watching as more of the sleeping ones began to stir. Finally he spotted a dark brown one that was sleeping lazily next to another one that was brown with black stripes running along its back. He then had an idea.

"Hey John do you think Beckett would want one?"

"Beckett, why?"

"Just wondering I think I get him one."Rodney said picking up both of the Shriekers.

"Would Weir not want one?"Teyla asked as Ford step up to the cage and picked out a gray one.

"I'm not even sure what shes gonna think when we bring these ones through."He said scratching the back of the one he was holding making it purr even louder.

"Hey is that a pink one?" Ford said still looking at the many squirming Shriekers.

Sheppard stepped closer. Sure enough their was a pink one."Maybe will make an exception."He said picking it up out of the cage.

"Ronon what about you?" Teyla said looking at the Runner.

"I think Ill pass."He said gruffly.

"Here just take this one so they don't get offended that you didn't pick one."John said handing him the pink one. Ronon took it a somewhat reluctant look on his face.

John looked his watch."Were a little late we should be getting back, thank you Lord Ri'don for the uh gifts."

"No trouble no trouble at all, we are more thenhappy to trade with you again someday fare well." He cried as they headed back to the gate.

"So John what do you think Weirs gonna have to say about these." Rodney said holding up his Shrieker.

* * *

A/N If you've ever seen the old Startrek then you may recognize these small fury critters who scream at the mean Wraiths who threaten their human companions. Although I have changed their name and appearance a little. Please Review

PS. Their will be other chapters!


	2. Shriekers?

A/N Not exactlythe best chapter in the world but here it goes...

"Welcome back did it..." Elizabeth Weir stopped and stared at the team that had just returned from trading with the Vargins.

" Colonel just what exactly is that?" she pointed at the...well...she didn't exactly know what it was, actually it looked more like a groomed hairball. She looked at the others noticing now that they all had one.

"Ronon is that one pink?" She looked at the Runner a little amused. Ronon just grumbled seeming annoyed.

"Uh perhaps we can explain during the debriefing?" John said noticing the many eyes that were now on him and his team.

Weir looked as if she was about to protest but she seemed to notice the look on Sheppard's face and said "Alright briefings in an hour and I better not see one of those things running around Atlantis and terrorizing people." John nodded and quickly left the gate room fallowed by his vary embarrassed team.

* * *

"You don't think shes mad do you?" Rodney said nervously as he walked beside Sheppard to the briefing room. 

"Mckay clam down, I'm sure once we explain why we had to except them she'll understand and move onto something else." John gently placed his Shrieker on his shoulder as they entered the room.

"And if she doesn't?"

"Mckay will you just calm down, its not like she going to shoot us or anything if she doesn't." Mckay just sighed and took a seat.

Ronon and Teyla then entered the room. Teyla was holding the pink and white Shriekers in both hands. She placed them on the table and sat down, using her hands to keep them from falling of the tables edge. Ronon also sat with a grunt. That's when the room became immensely tense and everyone except Ronon seemed to hold their breath as Elizabeth entered the room.

She sat and looked at the small creatures Teyla was obviously trying to keep from falling of the table."So Colonel care to explain?" she said looking at her second in command, curiously eyeing the thing on his shoulder.

John sighed then quickly explained their "Gift" to Weir who listened intently.

"You are sure about them being harmless?" She asked directing the question towards Teyla who nodded and said "Quite."

" Alright they can stay, on one condition, they get checked thoroughly for any thing unnatural about them." Everyone nodded the tension disappearing quickly."Now lets move on to something else..."

* * *

"Your telling me that you actually got me one of these things?" Elizabeth said to John as he held out the pink Shrieker to her. 

"Well ya..." _Oh crap_ he thought.

Weir looked at the small purring creature. She couldn't believe he had actually gotten her one... she sighed well it was kinda cute.

"Well... fine." John smiled looking triumphant as she took the small animal. Who purred contentedly.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is that!" Carson Beckett cried eyeing the small creature that Rodney was holding out to him. 

"Its a gift form the Vargins their called Shriekers, Teyla says their perfectly harmless." Carson eyed the black and brown creature again, then at the one on Rodney's shoulder that purred contentedly. Yeah that's right purred, around Rodney.

"Well... alright but if it bites me I'm blaming you." He then gently took the creature form Rodney's hand. It purred although not as loud as Rodney's.

"See he likes you." Mckay said smirking. Carson gently stroked the small creatures back, making it purr even louder.

"I suppose I can grow to liking him." He said and Rodney smiled broadly.

* * *

A/N Okay short sweet and kinda weird, if I do say so myself ! Can you imagine Rodney actually giving Carson one of the Shriekers...the bunnies have lost their minds QUICK REVIEW, BEFOR THEY GET TO ANGRY! 


End file.
